Shadow of the Gods
The Shadow of the Gods is a story that tells the tale of the Man Gods, and how they were created and ultimately fell into death. The Shadow of the Gods is a spin-off of the War of the Ancients background story and fills in the further stories of what the Noble Titans have attempted throughout the centuries, and is thus a part of the War of the Gods Series. The Shadow of the Gods is told from the POV of many different characters with the Titan that created the Man God or atleast was the main proponent of creating the Man God being the POV and then his chapter would be followed by the Man God of whom would detail the fall of his life. The Story begins with the great debate between Astropos and Aryes over the success and failure of the Empire of Numeron, and how they would do things differently if given the chance. Astropos comes up with the idea of raising a single man to rise within the human realms, and chooses Cathay as the spot to start beleiving the defeat of the Charr would deal a terrible blow to the Chaos forces. Yen Fang rules for generations until he is eventually killed by Chaos assassins worried that his future plans of utterly raising the Charr were going to weaken Chaos's hold over Asia. Aryes appears in the next chapter to comfort his friend Astropos of whom is devestated by the death of Yen Fang and retreats into Olympas, but instead of feeling down about it Aryes sees the success this has had on Cathay and targets northern Europe for his uplifiting. Sigmar using the power given to him by Aryes dominates the Teutons, and after fighting a terrifying number of foes he is victorious and founds The Empire of which he grows for many years. Sigmar would near the end come to be tricked by Malekor into going after the Chaos forces hidden in the mountains, and while he would succede in this endevour he died while fighting against them. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Ares is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he meets with Posiedan of whom he finds is still very angry over what happened with the Empire of Numeron. During this early part of the chapter the two discuss their mutual invovlement in the Rise of the Atlantian Pantheon and how much they had both invested in that attempt. The arrival of Odin brings them to talking of what went wrong with the Pantheon and they agree that if they tried again they would do things differently, leading to the three leaving eachother and Ares thinking on doing what they did with the Atlantian Pantheon again but this time have a single person in charge and they would act alongside this individual. Chapter 2 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 3 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 4 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 8 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Yen Fang is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 10 Ares is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he storms past several of the guards of his brother Zues's palace and begins yelling at his brother as he knows that the death of Yen Fang would not have happened had Zeus not forces Ares and the other Noble Titans to abandon Yen Fang to the forces of Chaos. Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Ares is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he learns of the death of Jesus from his Twi'Lek agents of whom had infiltrated into the court of Nehekhara in order to keep him aprised of the situation in Nehekhra and despite wanting to once again yell at his brother he understands that this will do no good and instead vows to move forward with or without Zeus. Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Chapter 26 Chapter 27 Chapter 28 Chapter 29 Chapter 30 Ares is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story Category:War of the Gods Series